1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproduction device for digital broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording/reproduction devices for recording analogue TV broadcasts record a received NTSC signal. In the case of recording satellite digital transmissions also, conventional recording/reproduction devices recording an NTSC signal were employed. Specifically, they recorded the NTSC signal obtained by decoding and conversion performed by an STB (set-top box) for satellite digital broadcast reception.
However, this prior art technique had the problem that since recording of an NTSC signal was employed, it could not be implemented in reproduction of services provided by digital broadcasting.